Cicatrices
by Drewyd
Summary: Pequeño drabble sobre Ron Weasley y las cicatrices que obtuvo en la guerra. Este fic participa del reto especial de Aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa del reto especial de Aniversario "Heridas de Guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices<strong>

Todo empezó cuando nació Rose. El verla acurrucada y pequeña en sus brazos llenos de marcas y cicatrices le revolvió el estómago a Ron, era como ver una flor hermosa en medio de un incendio. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió comenzar a cubrirse sus heridas de guerra.

Si Hermione o Harry lo notaron, no comentaron nada sobre la súbita necesidad de Ron de colocarse túnicas de manga larga y camisas de vestir. Y mientras Rose más crecía, Ron no dejaba de utilizar ropas que le cubriesen las cicatrices. Cuando llegó Hugo no tuvo la horrible visión como con Rosie, y todo parecía tranquilo y feliz para Weasley, hasta que llegó_ ese_ día.

Ron había salido de bañarse y estaba buscando algo en la cocina cuando sus dos hijos entraron, de cinco y tres años cada uno, y se plantaron frente suyo.

—¿Qué tienes en los brazos, papi? —le preguntó Hugo con su dulce voz, y el corazón de Ron pegó un brinco. Se había olvidado colocarse una camisa y ahora todas sus cicatrices se mostraban al aire.

—Son… cicatrices —respondió.

—¿Cómo las del tío Harry?

—Eh…

—No, tonto, ¿no ves que las de papi le cubre todo el brazo? —le espetó Rose con una voz mandona demasiado parecida a la de su madre —. ¿Cómo te las hiciste, papi?

Ron se halló, entonces, en una situación de lo más incómoda, porque no podía contarles sobre la guerra. Eso era impensable.

—Os lo diré cuando seas grande.

—¡No, queremos saberlo ahora! —exclamó Hugo, abrazándolo por la cintura, seguido inmediatamente por Rose.

—Son marcas, cariño, marcas que me hicieron personas malas hace mucho tiempo y que no me puedo quitar —el asco y el arrepentimiento se filtraron en la voz de Ron, y los dos niños lo observaron detenidamente con sus ojos azules.

—¿Por qué te las quieres quitar? —preguntó Rose, mirándolo con profundidad.

—Porque son horribles y me traen muchos recuerdos malos, calabaza —murmuró, y por un instante toda su cocina se desvaneció junto con los pequeños, y estuvo devuelta en la mansión Malfoy, en la batalla de Hogwarts, en el bosque completamente solo, en el Gran Comedor con el cadáver de Fred, Tonks, Remus. El olor metálico de la sangre inundó sus fosas nasales, y casi podía sentir el humo a su alrededor, los niños gritando y la muerte en el aire.

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por ciento, y pegó un brinco, sintiendo que algo le jalaba la camisa hacia abajo.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Ron forcejeaba y forcejeaba, intentando librarse de lo que fuese que tenía colgado, pero fueron dos voces llamándolo lo que lo hizo parpadear y volver al simple y ordenado espacio de su cocina. Rose y Hugo lo miraban con miedo, asiéndolo por la camiseta con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué ocurre, papi?

—¿Estás bien, pa?

Ron se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina buscando soporte, y sus hijos lo siguieron hasta allí, sentándose en las sillas con cautela.

—Estoy bien, solamente fue un… _flashback_. —murmuró Ron, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos.

—¿Un qué? —inquirió Rose.

—Nada —suspiró Ron —creo que me voy a acostar un rato.

El hombre se incorporó en toda su altura y les dio un beso en la coronilla a ambos niños, pero cuando se iba a ir Hugo lo atrapó en un abrazo.

—Yo creo que te vez genial con sus cicatrices, papi. Eso significa que tú eres mucho más valiente y fuerte que esas personas malas.

Esto le rompió el corazón a Ron, y se fue a acostar y descansar, pues estaba bañado de un sudor frío y temblores. Cuando despertó, Hermione estaba a su lado preguntándole como le fue en la tarde cuidando a los niños, y lo primero que hizo él fue darle un gran abrazo.

De ahí en más, Ron mostró con orgullo todas las cicatrices en sus brazos, y si alguien le preguntaba por qué no se las ocultaba o retiraba, simplemente le respondía "porque me veo genial con ellas".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autor:<strong> Lo admito, Ron nunca ha sido ni será de mis personajes favoritos, pero cuando vi el reto lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue él (Tumblr tiene parte de la culpa), y no me pude contener al hacer esta historia. Creo que logré colocar tanto heridas mentales como físicas, y muchos podrán identificar el Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático aquí; es algo que le puede suceder a cualquiera y en especial a alguien que luchó tan íntimamente en una guerra.

Reviews, sugerencias y peticiones bien recibidas.


End file.
